Healthcare service providers, such as, hospitals, doctor offices, etc., often collect information associated with the medication history of their patients. Such information is utilized in the diagnosis of a patient's medical condition and in determining the most appropriate courses of actions for treatment of the patient. Additionally, in the case of hospitals, the collection of medication history for a patient is often required in order to satisfy standards established by the Joint Commission of Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations (JCAHO).
Conventionally, patients self-report their medication history to healthcare service providers. Self-reporting is typically accomplished via in-take forms and/or a manual interview process conducted by employees of a healthcare service provider. Self-reporting may lead to inaccuracies in constructing a medication history for a patient as the patient may incorrectly report and/or omit one or more medications that he/she is currently taking or has taken in the past. These inaccuracies may lead to improper diagnosis of a patient's medical condition and/or to improper treatment of the patient. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for systems and methods for capturing and providing patient medication history.